rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Crests (HTTYD)
The Dragon Crests signify the seven dragon classes and Viking Tribes that use dragons as their mark. The events that had led to the ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' timeline, however, the Dragon class symbols were changed from seven dragons to seven elemental looking markings. Appearance The crests take the form of dragons in the Batbaric Archipelago. Lore Each crest has their own history with their tribe and dragons that their based on. *'Dragon Classes': Seven kinds of dragons serve as the marks of the class of dragons. Stoker (Monstrous Nightmare), Boulder (Gronckle), Fear (Hideous Zippleback), Sharp (Deadly Nadder), Tidal (Scauldron), Mystery (Changewing) and Strike (Night Fury). The marks can be seen in the Dragon Manual and Fear class became Tracker class when ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' came out. Skrills were said to be the original mark of Strike class dragons before Vikings learned more about Night Furies, A.K.A. Toothless. Some time after the events of HTTYD2 that later became the HTTYD3 timeline, however, the seven Dragon symbols were changed to seven elemental looking markings, that reference the abilities and traits that places dragons in their class. (The seven dragon symbols being changed to non-dragon marks might be due to the original iconic Sharp class dragon being changed to a Tracker class dragon, all Fear class dragons becoming Mystery class dragons, along with other changes that were possibly made.) *'Hairy Hooligan Tribe': Berk use a Timberjack (like) dragon as their mark and place it on the cover of the Book of Dragons, satchels and chests. For the reason why they use a sharp class dragon is unknown, but it is possible that the Viking that discovered Berk faced one before he could make the island his or her home. **'Berk Dragon Training Academy': Because the Dragon Training academy was founded by their leader Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless, was one of the very first dragons to ever be trained, the Dragon Academy's crest is that of the (original) Strike Class symbol (the Night Fury), but with a red-colored tailfin to emulate Toothless' prosthetic. *'Berserker Tribe': Dagur's tribe use a Skrill (a Strike class dragon) as their mark. The tribe was said to have enslaved Skrills by using them as live, lightning shooting weapons; when or who stopped it is unknown. *'Drago Bludvist': Drago's armada have more than one kind of dragon on their sailors, most of them look like the head of Monstrous Nightmares and dragons with weapons. One of the marks was burned onto Eret's skin, when he failed to deliver shipment of dragons to Drago and the Dragon Hunters threatened burnt the same mark onto Hiccup; calming that it would make him belong to the hunters forever, if he didn't tell them where Toothless was hiding. *'Dragon Eye': The Dragon Eye is covered in dragon crests and markings, like old fashioned dragon class marks around the jewel that dragon's shine their flames into. On the cylinder and in it's projections from the "dragon" lenses. *'Dragon Hunters': One of the markings on the hunter's sails is a red dragon with a sword piers through it's tail and an arrow through it's head, as if the crest is reminding the hunters to rise above the creatures they hunt, catch, kill and sell. They also have a fist like crest and flaming dagger/sword eyes on the Reaper's sail. *'Defenders of the Wing': The Defenders use the Eruptodon (the dragon that protects their island) as their mark. The crest can be seen on Queen Mala's clothing, along with the dragon being placed on the sail of their ships. *'The Dragonmark': The Dragonmark, formerly known as the Slavemark is a serpent dragon like mark that was "the ultimate mark of shame in the Archipelago" in the ninth book, How to Steal a Dragon's Sword; as it marks Vikings as slaves. The mark's name and "law" was changed in How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, and everyone who wanted Hiccup to become King of the Wilderwest and join the Dragonmarkers, would take it. The mark that was branded on Eret and was almost "given" to Hiccup (by the Dragon Hunters) "could" be the franchise's version of it. Some tribes, like the Outcasts and Dragon Trappers don't use dragons as their mark and some Vikings like to place different kinds of dragon marks, crests and symbols on objects like Shields, Flags, Totem poles (mostly in the online game, School of Dragons), Sails, Belts, (on or in) Books and more. They can even be placed on buildings and be their mark, like the Dragon Training Academy with the one red tailfin Night Fury. Role in the Crossover While that they are crests of Viking tribes and (the original) dragon classes, fans see the (Night Fury) Strike Class mark (or the Viking/Helmet crest on Toothless' red tailfin) as Hiccup's RotBTD crest, much like how Corona's sun crest is associated with Rapunzel Corona and DunBroch's crest with Merida DunBroch. While the other (original) four dragon class crests (Sharp, Boulder, Stocker and Fear) serve as Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson and Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorstons' crests. Images Stoker Class Symbol By Xelku9.png|Stoker Class Stoker_Class.png|upadted Stoker Class mark Boulder Class Symbol By Xelku9.png|Boulder Class Boulder_Class.png|updated Boulder Class mark Fear Class Symbol By Xelku9.png|Fear/Tracker Class Tracker_Class.png|updated Tracker Class mark Sharp Class Symbol By Xelku9.png|Sharp Class Sharp_Class.png|updated Sharp Class mark Tidal Class Symbol By Xelku9.png|Tidal Class Tidal_Class.png|updated Tidal Class mark Mystery Class Symbol By Xelku9.png|Mystery Class Mystery_Class.png|updated Mystery Class mark Strike Class Symbol By Xelku9.png|Strike Class Strike_Class.png|updated Strike Class mark HTTYD Emblem By Xelku9.png|Berk's Emblem (Timerjack) Strike Class Skrill Logo By TFPrime1114.jpg|Berserker Crest (Skrill) Dragon Totem Crests.jpg|On (some) SoD Totem Poles Toothless Insignia.png|From/On Hiccup's Shield and (RTTE) Shoulder-Pad Picture1.png|On Hicup's Flightsuit Dragon Eye Symbols.jpg|On the Dragon Eye Dragon Academy Crest.jpg|Dragon Academy Crest RttE; Stoick's Cheif Seel.jpg|Stoick's Cheif Seel RttE; Stoker Class.jpg|Dragon Eye's Stoker Class Mark il_fullxfull_615068811_ayjx.jpg|Stoick's Dragon Belt Berserker Belt Crest.jpg|Berserker Cheif Belt 11209538_713114915460203_8013078418654629734_n.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps_com-7196.jpg FotorCreated.jpg Eruptodon_Symbol.png|Eruptodon Symbol Full_view_of_the_flagship.png Mark2.jpg|The Slavemark/Dragonmark Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Objects Category:Crests